The goddess
by the blue angel
Summary: Tohru has nothing to do with the curse or does she? the Sohmas are about to discover the secret that Tohru has been hiding from them all and it is going to change every thing.
1. explanations and uncoverd truths

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits basket please don't sue me!!!!!!!!!!!

"I think for dinner we should have leek and rice balls" Tohru mentally told her self as she headed back to the Sohma's after going to the supermarket to pick up some groceries for dinner,

When suddenly she heard a rustling behind her, a man covered completely in black jumped out of the bushes with a sword in his hand poised to strike, the sword aimed at her neck.

"So if finally found you" he told the stunned Tohru and before he could get another word in she dropped the bag and ran away into the bushes where she was covered in a brilliant gold light.

**The Sohma's**

Kyo looked worriedly out the window, it had been six hours since Tohru had left to go to the supermarket and she still hadn't returned.

"What is taking her so long?" Kyo asked Shigure who for once was looking at his manuscripts.

"She might be catching up with her friends? I don't know but I'm sure there is a good reason that she is late, there is no need to fret about it!"

"Okay for once in your life you sounded Serious Shigure are you sure you're not coming down with a fever or someth…….

A scratching sound reached their ears and it was coming from the front door. Slowly Kyo crept towards the door and opened it, and there on the door step was a cat with an auburn colored coat lying on the ground passed out.

**A dark, majestic Room,**

A man smartly dressed was sitting on a stately chair stared down at the man who was bowing low on the ground.

"I am sorry my Lord Kei the girl escaped, but the mission did come to bear some fruit"

The dark clothed man, who attacked Tohru, said bowing low to the ground with a sniveling voice.

"What do you mean, came to bear fruit?"

Asked Lord Kei in a somewhat bored voice.

"She transformed into her animal state" Roiyaru replied

Lord Kei sat up straight and looked Roiyaru straight in the eyes to see if he had lied then when he was convinced enough laughed loudly, the sound echoed through out the large unoccupied manor

"I am pleased, very pleased in deed you have done well Roiyaru, you are dismissed"

**The Sohma household**

"I think it's waking up" Shigure yelled to Kyo who was in the kitchen trying to find something for the cat to eat when it woke up.

"I'm coming, hold ya horses" he yelled back finishing up the food he had prepared for the cat which in truth looked like some one's puke rather than food.

"Well hurry up it's waking u…" before Shigure could finish the cat began pulsing with a blinding light which made Shigure shield his eyes in agony.

As Kyo entered the room the first thing he noticed was Shigure shielding his eyes, the second, made his eyes bulge out of his head and with his surprised look he dropped the bowl containing what looked like puke which went crashing to the ground.

"WHAT THE HECK" Kyo yelled

"Uh hi Kyo" Tohru said nervously while trying to cover up her nudity with a small towel.

Kyo just stood their looking as though someone had just struck him on the head with a saucepan,

Though wither it was because that Tohru had just moments before been a cat or that she was practically naked.

It took several minuets before either Kyo or Shigure came around, by then Tohru had been able to put some clothes on.

The first word that either of them was able to get out of their mouths was "EXPLAIN!"

Tohru looking uneasy at them both shouting at her turned to face them, sighed and began.

"There were never just, 13 animals and god, there were 13 clans and god. Each clan held all 13 animals and their own individual god to rule them and those 13 gods were governed by the one god who ordered the banquet to be held, each clan also represented an animal."

Tohru paused to take one long breath and look at Kyo and Shigure faces now they both looked as if someone had hit them with a saucepan.

"these clans were spread all over the world as to stop conflicts between the clans and to even out the impact that the clans had on each other and their surroundings, over time the clans stopped communicating between each other till most had forgotten each other"

"The Sohma clan represents the Rat while the clan I come from the Hondas represent the cat, each clan was invited to come to the banquet but the clan of the rat tricked the clan of the cat, the clan of the cat has been forever angered by the injustice caused by the clan of the rat and they still are very bitter towards you.

And that is my story." she said staring at their faces waiting for them to say something or for some emotion to cross their face. But before either of them could speak the door bell rang.

Tohru The door opened and in came Yuki "hey so sorry I'm late but I was held up with a council meetin… what the heck is going on?" he stopped in a stun voice as he noticed Kyo and Shigure staring at Tohru their faces gob smacked.

"Um, hi Yuki" said a slightly flushed and nervous Tohru then with a sigh she filled him in on all she had told Kyo and Shigure.

When she finished her explain to Yuki about the 13 clans Kyo and Shigure had finally come to their senses whereas Yuki seemed to take her news better than the two and was sitting down waiting for dinner as Tohru began to make Leek rice balls.

"So Tohru what's happened to your clan, and why are you here?" Shigure asked while they began to eat Tohru's rice balls which Kyo was getting upset over and refusing to eat them till Yuki slammed one down his throat forcing him to eat, just to shut him up.

Once the commotion had calmed down Tohru began to explain " you see Shigure, a while a go I was banished from my clan for disagreeing with what our god had to say about how we should be treated. So I started searching for a place where I could stay and not fear for my life!"

"Your life? "What did you mean by not having to fear for you life?" Yuki and Kyo both asked unable to keep the concern from entering their voices, then a nock was heard from the front door, before Tohru could answer it the door and windows were smashed.


	2. Enter the Hondas

Authors note: Hi. I am so sorry that I haven't written a chapter in a while and I would like to remind people  
that I SUCK AT GRAMMAR so if you see anything that is incorrect grammatically please let me know.  
I would also like to thank everyone that has been asking me to get off my lazy butt and write bigger  
chapters. They may not be as big as some Authors can write but they are as big as I can with out dying of  
brain overload so thanks to Snow Charms, Demonic Chick888, and others who have encouraged me to update  
a lot more often, I apologize once again for the lateness.

I also have a problem I would like to create a guy who would be oh this is difficult I can tell you what part  
he is to play with out giving too much a way, well this guy--um--let's say he is Kyo's rival for Tohru's  
love (Not Really Love can't tell you more than that) and I need a name no polls or anything I just NEED A  
NAME I would really appreciate it I don't care what it is it just needs to be a male name.  
Besides all that, here's the new chapter, ENJOY.  
------------------------------------------------------------------

Men clothed in black streamed through the door and windows surrounding Tohru with theur weapons pointed  
towards her. A man who had the insignia of the cat inscribed in his twin blades came forward.  
"Tohru-sama, we request that you come to the main house with us quietly. Otherwise, we will take  
you by force!" Illustrating his point, he swiftly touched his blades to her throat.  
"Excuse me," said Yuki calmly, seeming to take the situation in stride, "but this is private property.You have no right to be here or threaten Tohru."  
"Well, if it isn't the Sohmas. Just stay out ofthis, you despicable rats, and we will leave you  
unharmed," the man said, glaring in a way that seemed to burn a hole through them.  
Continuing, he said, "Imagine our surprise,Tohru-Sama, when our intelligence found you here,  
living in a house comprised solely of men, and that the men were from the clan of the rat. The elders were  
greatly displeased about this and sent us out to retrieve you. After all, your five-year absence has  
made a great impact in our clan, Tohru-Sama--an empty hole, if you will."

As he finished speaking, the men surrounding her began to close in slowly, making the space between  
them and her smaller and smaller; filling the gap. Before any of them could touch her a man,  
impeccably dressed in the finest clothes, appeared in the doorway.  
"Enough!" he yelled, surprising the men and causing them to lower their weapons "Kei-dono" and "Lord Kei" were heard throughout the  
house as the men bowed low to the ground while Tohru just stood there, face white as ash.  
"Tousan," she whispered while turning to face him."What do you want, Tousan?" she asked in a firm voice which barely concealed the note of panic and fear in her voice.

"The first thing you say to your beloved father is what do you want? It makes me feel so sad,  
daughter, that you couldn't even show a hint of concern for the father you left behind, without even a  
letter of goodbye! " Lord Kei said, stepping closer to Tohru. "Well--what do I want? There a many things I want. However, the one I want for you to is for you to return home and fulfill the duties you have to our family and clan and for you to stop running away like this!  
"Because, Tohru, actions like these have consequences, and the consequences next time you run away will be very severe." He finished off his threatening words by dropping a photo into her hands and walking away.

As he reached the door he paused and turned around as he had an after thought. "I will be expecting you in the next couple of days at the hotel. We are staying at to finalize the details to get you back home to where you belong. If I were you, I would not try to run away again, or there might be some accidental mishaps happening to the Sohmas." He finished his sentence with a Cheshire cat's grin. Then he clicked his fingers and walked out the door followed by all the men. leaving the house empty except for the shell shocked Sohmas and Tohru,  
who was staring at the photo in shock while trying to keep the tears from her eyes.

Authors note. Well I know it's not very long but at least it's a start, so love it? Hate it? Let me know  
and please help me with name suggestions please!Here's what you can expect from the next chapter.  
What the Photo is a picture of will be revealed.How the Sohma's react to what has happened?  
Will the Sohma's let her go back to her Fathers? And Her Big Secret will soon be revealed  
Plus the name suggestion for Kyo's enemy will be found hopefully plus the part he is to play in this story.  
So see you next time!


	3. Your a what?

Hello everyone sorry I haven't updated in a while, I would like to thank my beta who helped me with my last chapter Quick notes. I can't believe it I am in a c2 omg I am in a c2 I am so ecstatic thankyou sable gloom. So with out further a due here is the third chapter.

Legal disclaimer: I don't own fruits basket but I sure wish I did.

Tears streaked down Thoru's face as she stared at the photo her hands shaking slightly, her face as ashen as if she had just seen a ghost. As Kyo and Yuki began to move towards her she suddenly stood up and went to her room shutting the door behind her. A few minuets later the Thoru's door opened and there she stood with her bags packed.

She moved silently through the house heading towards the door.

"Now wait just a minuet!" Kyo said blocking the doorway with his body refusing to let her pass. "What is going on Thoru?" he asked her staring down at her inquisitively. "And why do I fell as if you didn't tell us everything?"

Thoru breathed out slowly and then looked up into Kyo's face "we'll the truth is that in the Honda clan my position is somewhat elevated" she looked down at her feet and mumbled something under her breath

"Look at me Thoru, what is your position in your clan?" Kyo said exasperated.

"I'm their goddess!" she muttered

"Goddess, as in the ruler of the clan, like Akio, that type of goddess?" Kyo asked

"Yes!" Thoru replied

"But if you're their goddess why did you run away and why don't you command them like Akio commands us?" Kyo asked confused.

"Because I'm not like Akio, I could never be that cruel and also I don't receive my goddess powers till I reach the age of 18 or when I get married which ever comes first."

"So what you're saying is that you are practically powerless at the moment!"

"Yep, and aside from that my clan the Hondas are thirsty for power and revenge against your clan the Sohmas. I'm so scared I don't know what to do! And I don't know what lengths they will go to obtain the power and revenge that they desire" Thoru said while she collapsed to the floor hugging her legs to her chest and looking sadly at the floor her face trembling as she attempted to hold back the tears that were beginning to surface.

Kyo knelt down and put his arms reassuringly around her as she began to let all the pent up feeling inside of her loose and they just sat their, Kyo with his arms around Thoru, and Thoru crying. It was sometime before Thoru regained control of herself but when she did Kyo finally asked the question that had been bugging him the whole time since her sudden outburst.

"Why are you afraid of what lengths they will go to obtain their revenge and to obtain the power they desire?" Kyo asked while at the same time he was afraid of the answer he would receive.

"before I left the household I heard snippets of conversations while I listened outside the board room meetings, it was after all the only way I received information on what was happening inside my own clan as well as the outside world as I was confined to the main building 24/7.

I heard things that frightened me, they were discussing declaring war on the Sohma clan" Thoru finished.

"But how do they plan on pulling that off after all there is the same number of main clan members with the power of the 12 animals in each clan!" Kyo asked

"But that is where you are wrong, the Sohma clan only has 11 animals while the Honda clan has 12 and the other members of the clan are all trained for fighting where as the rest of the Sohma clan are just civilians and have no clue on what to do in the battlefield. It would be in all an unfair fight with the Sohmas guaranteed to lose.

Thoru then looked down at her feet once again while Kyo pondered what the results would be if the two clans really went to war. As he realised that the ball was truly in the Hondas court.

As he turned back to Thoru he noticed in her hands the picture that her father had given her before he left and that her tears were spilling down her face freely and smudging the picture. "Why are you crying over that picture?" Kyo asked.

As Thoru handed the Photo over to Kyo she began explaining. "When I was younger, to make sure that I didn't run away I had a whipping boy or in my case a whipping girl. So every time I did something wrong instead of hurting me they hurt this girl. One day I tried to escape and was caught. To prove that they could control me they had the girl through a public execution and if that wasn't enough they made me spend the girls last 24 hours with her as well as telling her when I arrived for the 24 hours that I was the reason that she was going to die. Then when she was executed I was sitting by her side as she took her last breath.

They took this photo as an everlasting reminder of the consequences of me running away!"

"But didn't you run away just recently so what will be the punishment that you will have to endure for this?" Kyo asked.

"I will be confined to the main house permanently!" Thoru replied.

"What happens if we refuse to let you go?" asked Kyo

"I don't know but whatever the consequences they would not be good, not good at all!"

Authors note: did you like it? Hate it let me know but know which name should I chose? The top 3 names are: Yoku, Surimo and Kyoima. I'm not sure which one to choose so please let me know soon which one you prefer as I will write the new chapter after the New Year. May you have a merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!

Blue Angel.


End file.
